1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory mounting system for motorcycles, and more specifically to a mounting system for motorcycles that is capable of carrying a golf bag, a golf cart, a bicycle, luggage and other items in a manner that allows for quick attachment and removal of such items and in a manner that substantially maintains a center of balance with the motorcycle to which such items are attached.
2. State of the Art
Motorcycles, such as Harley-Davidson motorcycles, often come standard with a rear cargo rack extending over the rear wheel. While this rack is useful for supporting cargo that is of a width that does not exceed the width of the rack, it is often desirable to be able to transport larger items, such as a golf bag, on the back of the motorcycle. Moreover, it would be very difficult, and even dangerous, to attempt to transport a golf bag and a golf cart, commonly referred to as a “pull cart”, or other large items on a motorcycle using the rear cargo rack that comes standard on many motorcycles. Thus, there exists a need in the art to provide an apparatus for transporting golf clubs, a golf cart that one can use to use on the golf course and golf clubs, luggage, a bicycle or other larger items that are not easily transported on a motorcycle. There is also a need in the art to provide such a system that does not require any physical modifications to the existing motorcycle.